1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tact switch in which a plurality of separate contacts may be electrically connected together with a small transmission path via operation on the tact switch.
2. Description of Prior Art
Moreover in the above prior art, a distance between the metal dome and the contacts is too large, in operation, the metal dome will be distorted largely which makes the response time longer of the tact switch.
Hence, an improved tact switch is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a tact switch having a simplified and improved subassembly and a shortened response time.
A tact switch in accordance with the present invention comprises a top cover, an actuator, a metal dome, a rubber disc, a conductive disc and a housing. The insulative housing has a plurality of contacts retained therein. The rubber disc is attached to an underside of the metal dome, and the conductive disc is attached to the rubber disc. The metal dome fits into a bottom of the housing with the conductive disc spaced a short distance above the contacts. The actuator is slidably mounted above the metal dome. The top cover is then mounted on the housing. The top cover includes a plate with a curved lever extending therefrom, the curved lever defining an upper contacting portion and a lower depressing portion. The curved lever of the top cover confronts a ramp of the actuator. In operation, when the actuator is pressed inwardly, the lever of the top cover is forced downwardly by the ramp of the actuator to depress the metal dome, which pushes the conductive disc into electrical contact with all of the contacts, simultaneously electrically connecting the four contacts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.